1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feedthrough multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of feedthrough multilayer capacitor is one comprising a capacitor body in which insulator layers and inner electrodes for signals and grounding are alternately laminated, and terminal electrodes for signals and grounding formed on the capacitor body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 01-206615).
On the other hand, power supplies for central processing units (CPUs) mounted in digital electronic devices have been lowering their voltage while increasing their load current. This has made it very difficult for fluctuations in power voltage to be held under a tolerable level, whereby a multilayer capacitor known as decoupling capacitor has been connected to the power supplies. When the load current fluctuates transiently, the multilayer capacitor supplies a current to the CPU, thereby suppressing the fluctuation in power voltage.
Recently, as the CPUs have further been increasing their frequency, their load current has been becoming faster and greater. Therefore, the multilayer capacitors employed in decoupling capacitors have been demanded to increase their capacity and equivalent series resistance (ESR).